it's destiny callin'
by brown-potato
Summary: I know she is a biker girl but she has the ocean in her eyes. Lela x Mack. Fluff.


**Hey! It's ridiculously embarrassing how much I liked these movies. Can't stop singing and dancing to the songs, even though I'm 17 (my dad looks at me in a weird way but I don't care). Anyways, I really really love this pairing and realized there aren't enough fics about them so here ya go. Hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Oh Mack, this is awesome. I didn't know there were so many things you could calculate." Lela said, trying to hold all of Mack's math books between her arms. Since they left school she hasn't stopped talking about how amazing all of the classes were, sure Mack was an excellent student and liked a few of her classes here and there, but the excitement the biker girl felt was on a different level.

"Yeah, and the school year just started." Mack said and chuckled. She helped Lela with the books, opening her backpack and putting them in. She couldn't help but feel _something_ when their fingers touched a bit, making Mack blush. She hoped Lela didn't notice. They continued walking to Mack's house.

Lela still gasped at anything remotely technologic, wide-eyed and asking questions like a four-year-old. She would ask Mack things like 'how is that big black box showing moving pictures?' and hold the remote control like it was some kind of magical thing, although Mack found the questions to be silly at times for a girl nearly her age, she understood since the girl came from a fictional universe and would answer all of them sweetly. Lela insisted on doing their homework and Mack just couldn't resist to those big blue eyes so she said yes and they both went up to Mack's bedroom.

They laid down on the bed, spreading all of the books and opening the notebook that had the assignments. Mack divided the work between the two and they started. Sometimes Lela would furrow her brows for a few seconds and then when realisation hit her face, she would gently gasp remembering how to do the exercise. Or sometimes she would bite her lower lip, focusing on whatever she was doing. Not that Mack was paying attention to her. Okay, maybe she was a little distracted, but how could she not be? Lela had decided to wear that flannel shirt Mack had borrowed her the day before, along with the short shorts as well. Mack shook her head a little bit and looked down at her book, realising she hadn't done anything since they started.

"Everything alright, Mack?" Lela asked, noticing the blank space on Mack's book and looking at her with big eyes.

"Uh, y-yeah. It's just... I can't remember how to do this." she lied pointing with the end of her pencil at some equation. Lela leaned a little bit to see better and Mack felt her breath hitched. _What is this I'm feeling?_

"It's not that hard, you see-" The moment Lela started talking, Mack tuned out and stared at her lips for a little too long. _Maybe you should listen to what she's actually saying. Get it together, Mack!_. But that was the thing, she couldn't concentrate because Lela was so beautiful and attractive and the way her hair was just flawlessly cascading on one side of her body, exposing her didn't know where all of this came from and that scared her. _Oh God, she stopped talking, what did she say?_

"Did you get it?" Lela asked and gave her a small smile. Mack raised her eyebrows and gulped a little.

"Yes," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "Now I get it, thanks." After that Lela stayed on her place, which was really close to Mack, their shoulders were touching and that didn't help Mack on concentrating at all. Lela squeezed Mack's hand and smiled.

"Good." she whispered softly, looking at Mack straight in the eyes. _I know she is a biker girl but she has the ocean in her eyes_ , Mack thought. Her scent was intoxicating and Mack couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in the few inches and kissed the biker girl. Mack let go of her pencil and put her hand on Lela's cheek, deepening the kiss. _Her lips are so soft_. After pulling back, Mack could have sworn she felt Lela kiss her back. Mack panicked, realising what she had done. Lela was looking at her with wide eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lela. I don't know what came over me. I-" Mack couldn't find the words to say how embarrassed she felt. Lela stood up from the bed slowly, still surprised by the sudden kiss. Mack sat up and ran a hand through her hair, nervous. _Way to go! Now she won't to talk to you ever again._ "Please, say something."

"I think I should go." The biker girl said almost in a whisper, avoiding looking at Mack while she did so. Mack was left alone in her room with her thoughts. She couldn't believe what just happened. Grunting, she crashed on the bed and grabbed a nearby pillow to cover her face. _Stupid_.

Almost a week passed and things became... awkward. They wouldn't talk to each other like before. Lela avoided eye contact at all cost and whenever the gang sat together at lunch, they would sit a bit far apart. And Mack couldn't help but feel that it was her fault. _What made you think she would feel the same?_

While Mack felt like it was her fault, Lela didn't know how to feel exactly. Sure, she felt something on the pit of her stomach when their lips touched and she wanted more but she didn't know how to let Mack know, so she just pushed her away so she could think. One day, Lela decided to walk by Mack's side again, ready to talk to her.

Mack was surprised when Lela appeared by her side after school, but didn't say anything. _Don't mess it up, don't mess it up_.

"Hey." Lela said softly, hesitant.

"Hey." said Mack and turned to look at her. They stopped walking and looked at each other. There was an awkward silence until they both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry for-"

Lela chuckled and looked down. Mack smiled and moved her hand, signaling for Lela to carry on whatever she was saying.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you this week. I feel so bad and I missed you, Mack." she said with her eyebrows curled upwards.

"No, I'm sorry for what I did, and sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Mack said and got confused when she saw Lela move her head from side to side and stepping closer to her. She almost fainted when she felt Lela's hand on her waist, the height difference very clear.

"You didn't make me feel like that." she whispered and got even closer that she could feel Mack's breath speed up. "In fact, I realized something."

"What is it?" Mack replied staring at Lela's lips and then at her eyes, noticing how Lela caught her. The biker girl gave her a smirk and put her hand on Mack's cheek.

"That maybe you're my 'meant to be'." she said and kissed Mack.


End file.
